


Cavern

by Highkiller777



Category: Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Anal, Child-birth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heimdall informs Thor he got a quick glimpse at Loki in a cave in pain and bleeding, when Thor rushes to his brother what he finds is not what he expected..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cavern

Thor had been searching frantically for many moons for his brother, there have been times he would even ask his friends on midgrade to keep an eye everywhere for Loki. He was unsure why but for some time now he had been worried for his well-being. He sat on the rainbow bridge with an apple in his hands, small knife carving carefully into it and eat the small bits he carved out of it already.

Heimdall was currently at the edge searching yet again for any sign of the lost prince. He knew why Thor was so keen on finding Loki, he did not tell either of them what he saw so long ago.

Loki had snuck out of his cell and into Thor's room, climbed on top the older man and began to kiss him deeply. Thor awake easily enough, thinking it had to of been a dream he flipped them over and took control of the kiss.

It was not gentle but neither seemed to mind, Loki crying out Thor's name when he breeched him, canting his hips almost violently into the lithe body below his. Loki's head tossed back letting out loud moans and pants at the rough treatment, screaming for him to go harder and deeper. When neither could hold on any longer Loki's legs held Thor inside him as deep as possible as they came together.

The next morning thor found himself clean and Loki nowhere to be seen, believing it a dream until aguard rushed in informing him Loki was no longer in his cell, nor could be found anywhere in Asgard.

Not long after Thor waited for any possible mischief to happen, but none did and he began to become worried. Now he refused to give up until he found him. Heimdall felt sad for the heir to the throne, his love for his brother would have him throw his kingdom aside if it meant he could have a chance at having his younger brother back.

A flash appeared in Heimdalls vision, his composure almost broken at what he saw. "My lord, I have found Loki, he is in Midgard." Thor stood quickly and rushed to him. "You must go to him quickly or I fear he may not make it. He was in vast amounts of pain and covered in blood." As he nodded and began to make his way heimdall raised his voice once more. "Wear something thick; Loki is in Jotun form and in an icy cave."

Thor arrived on earth wearing thick furs, and the blasting winds was his only greeting. He rushed best he could in the direction of the only cave he could see. Halfway there he caught the stench of blood in the air, he quicken his pace. The moment he hit the mouth of the cave a scream pierced the air, the sight of his brother lying in a bed of furs belly swollen and legs spread. A tiny head poking out from him.

"Loki..." At the sound of his name he jerked his head in Thors direction and screamed at him.

"You bloody oaf! Get over here and help me pull her out! Ahhh!" He began to push yet again, Thor took his place after dropping a thick layer of fur and managed to get down in time for the head to pop out and quickly pull the small girl out. Loki flopped back onto his back panting, his blue skin a sharp contrast to the white furs beneath him.

Thor drew out a knife and cut the cord after clearing her mouth and nostrils. Her cry echoing through the cavern, bringing a smile to Thors face. Wrapping her in some sheets he found nearby he placed her in her mother’s waiting arms. He helped Loki birth the after birth and set it aside, he knew Loki would probably consume it later once he regained his strength.

When he looked back up his brother was giving him a questioning stare. "How did you know where to find me? Also explain how you knew how to deliver a child when you cannot even hold a fork without snapping it in two."

Thor laughed, "Brother before your capture I was sentenced to live life on Midgard as a doctor, she is not the first I have had the pleasure to deliver." He cleaned up and settled down next t to Loki and stroked his daughters head. "I found you because Heimdall saw you here. Why did you not tell me you were with my child?"

Loki just shook his head and held her close to his breast. "If I had the All-father would have taken yet another child from me, I could not have that and fled." The young girl suckled from her mother’s slightly swollen chest before falling asleep.

Thor waited a moment before speaking, "Go to downtown Manhattan New York, and ask around for Donald Blake. They will direct you to where you can our daughter can stay and be safe."

He was too tired to argue and instead curled up and slept beside Thors, their girl between them.

 

Months later he found himself heading to what looked like an old brick building and made his way inside. He asked the nurse at the desk for Donald Blake, she smiled and took him upstairs, across a bridge connecting the building to another and into a large room. On the door a note was taped with his name on it. The lady smiled and patted him on the back before leaving.

He took the note and went inside; it was a living area with a kitchen, bathroom, and even two bedrooms. One was already filled with stuff for the baby. He placed her in the crib and opened the note.

"I have asked Heimdall to not inform Father that you are here, Huginn and Muninn do not come around here and thus Father will not know, Take care of her, I will be by shortly after I convince Father you are gone yet again.

Mother sends her love and is anxious to see her new granddaughter."

In a rare occasion, Loki smile before tossing the paper in the trash and going to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> For Fulltaildiva-Loki From Tumblr! I hope you like it!


End file.
